


Music to the Knight's Ears

by Sophisticated_Dude



Series: Songs of Steel Hearts [1]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/F, Forte and Margaret Aren't "Dating-Dating", I Hope You Like Rune Pockets!, They're Dating Like You Can Do If You Walk the Town Long Aisle With Them!, Which Means They're Committed, Would Be Married But Selphia's Hella Homophobic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34/pseuds/Bloodredevilheartedwolf34 for the story prompt (which is the summary, if that's okay with you, Bloodredevilheartedwolf34?)!</p><p>Forte accidentally kisses Margaret on the ear and gets an unexpected reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to the Knight's Ears

Margaret found Forte at the agreed meeting place: Selpia Castle.

"U-um..." Forte wondered if anyone was watching, and as natural as she tried to act, she couldn't.

"You okay, Lady Forte?" Margaret asked, nickname whispered.

"I...yes, but...aside from the...resistance to...publicly display affection...it feels strange to say that we're about to go on a...date." Forte had struggled with the words, and was glad when she had finished.

"Well, I think we can still say it's a date...though not loudly." Margaret frowned a little, but quickly replaced it with a smile, "No time to be bothered by other people though, right?"

"U-urm, yes...hiding just always makes me anxious." Forte started to walk so Margaret would lead her, but Margaret just smiled at her, "Is the coast not clear?"

"No, no, I scouted, it should be fine, especially since the stores are all having a sale today, I was just...gazing."

"O-oh, really? Well, shall we be going?" Margaret nodded and led Forte through the bustling streets of Selphia to Dragon Lake.

 

Forte stared at Margaret as she recounted an event from the other day where Porcoline kept eating the condiments Dylas set on the counter. Forte was aware of every word, an made sure she heard everything, but she was also entranced with the elven beauty's smile. Forte slid closer to Margaret, who paused in her story-telling to smile at Forte.

"Anyways," Margaret continued, "the customer was amused that someone consumed so many tablespoons of ketchup, even though he said it was my singing that kept him and his family from walking away."

"He said that angrily, then?" Forte lay on Margaret's shoulder, her knees bent up at an angle, as opposed to Margaret sitting with her legs straight out so her bare feet sat in the water.

"Yeah, but the kids loved me, they never saw a harp before, so it was especially exciting for them, and his wife really liked the older pieces...the teenager started mimicking Porcoline, though, and made a mess...Dylas wasn't especially thrilled." she turned to the Dragon Knight and found her nose close to her own, "So, anything interesting happen on your week?"

"Um, not especially, some tourists got lost in the Housing Area, granted, they weren't moving much...I suspect Bado shared a drink with them, so maybe that had something to do with their...stumbling." Forte ran her fingers through Margaret's hair, humming quietly when she realized something, "Oh, five Goblins wandered in."

"I heard something about that...be careful, Forte." Margaret squeezed Forte close and sighed.

Forte hummed and leaned up, eyes closed. She planned to kiss her elvish lover's cheek, but when she opened her eyes to see why Margaret jumped and gasped, she found Margaret's hand on her ear.

"F-F-Forte!" Forte bit her lip as Margaret gasped and kissed Margaret's ear again, frantically kissing her ear as she lost herself in the sudden desire that sprang upon her. "C-cut it out..." Margaret moaned, hands

Forte suddenly found herself in Margaret's house. Before Forte could catch herself, she was toppled, her lips captured by the elf now perched on her chest, "Uh...what just happened?"

"You got me so worked up..." Margaret sighed.

"I...I see." Forte bit her lip.

"Yeah." Margaret turned away and stared at the wall, "I guess you still didn't ask to be floored, thou-!" Margaret growled quietly as Forte rubbed one ear between her fingers, the other rested under her wandering lips, "Okay! Now-now you're _begging_ to be woman-handled"

Forte yelped as she was suddenly lifted up and dropped into bed, Margaret stood over her and kissed her neck, roughly moving the skin around with her lips as she undid some fastenings on Forte's breastplate, "A-ah...i-isn't it a little early?" Forte mumbled, "I mean, if you're not just doing this to tease me."

"What were you thinking, kissing my ear like that?"

"I don't know...it was an accident, but you seemed to like it." Forte turned away as Margaret properly removed the chest bindings, "I thought you were just excitable...I didn't know."

"Regardless, you've made me a mess of me! Here, show me your ear, I wanna know if you go crazy from it, too." Margaret leaned in to kiss Forte's ear, nibbling a little, but only getting a mild reaction from Forte, "I guess it's another...elf thing."

"I did like it...it just didn't seem-"

"No!" Margaret jolted upright and jumped into bed next to Forte.

"Eh...?" Forte realized that Margaret had gotten very good at unbuckling the various straps of her armor, for her body was completely exposed to the warm afternoon air...it was much cooler sans armor...or sans anything for that matter.

"Just...do it again." Margaret pulled Forte's arm until the knight got up on her knees.

Forte climbed onto Margaret, snaking her arms around her lover, one hand on Margaret's cheek as she guided it down to expose her other ear, "Margaret squirmed as Forte kissed her ear, moving Forte's hands to hold her down, "Gah! This is a...definitely an elf thing!"

"Then I can disrobe you now?" Forte asked frantically.

"Uh-huh!" Margaret felt very impatient as Forte pulled up her dress, so she grabbed Forte by the wrist and held up her held up her underwear, "Forte, I can't wait..."

Forte pressed her hand into Margaret's skin, running her hand down to find Margaret's wet entrance, but her knuckles brushed against the inside of the panties to find them, to her surprise, quite damp, "Oh, wow...I kind of feel bad now..."

"D-don't worry, it's _so_ worth it..." Margaret reassured.

"I guess...should I do that more often?" Forte teased.

"Only if you plan on following through..." Margaret shuddered as Forte ran her finger over an over her slick skin. It was just her fingertips at first, but as the knight eased her third finger into Margaret, the elf gasped and raised her hips, gnawing her bottom lip as Forte wriggled her finger, pulling back a little before sliding back in.

Forte reached her arm behind Margaret and pulled her upright, "You want to get out of that dress?"

Margaret struggled with her clothes as Forte fingered her, and, once from her clothes, she pulled Forte into a deep kiss, slithering her tongue through Forte's lips until Forte's short, quick thrusting and clit rubbing sent her reeling backward, pulling the knight with her and allowing Forte to enter her mouth and increase the already overwhelming pleasure she was receiving from the beautiful woman atop her.

Margaret held her mouth open, gasping loudly. Forte pulled her tongue out so the singer could vocalize without being impeded, and focused on her beautiful breasts instead. Forte slowed into a gentle rubbing, closing her eyes as she felt Margaret's arousal pouring through her fingers, "Satisfied?"

Margaret shook her head and glanced down to find her underwear thoroughly drenched. The elf took a deep breath and looked up at Forte, "Not yet...not until your down on this bed, screaming my name."

Forte blushed and gave the only response she could come up with, "U-uh-oh?"

"Don't worry, it's not like a curse or something where I _have_ to...I'm just really, really turned on." Meg explained.

"No, I mean...I'm in for it this time." Forte was pretty sure she'd gotten to the point where she whimpered Margaret's name when her body melted into Margaret's palm/mouth/finger/whichever she'd been using. The only time she remembered raising her voice recently was if Margaret teased her for...was it it one or two hours? How Margaret got distracted was either obvious or a mystery, but she hadn't daydreamed for _that_ long again...which meant Margaret _might_ give her release tonight...or in the morning. Nightfall was three, perhaps four hours hence, she could only hope she didn't last that long.

"Yes, you are...but I promise you'll love every minute of it." Margaret got up and led Forte to wash up. Somehow she resisted the urge to bend Forte over the sink, or push her butt against the sink and lean against Forte, or just push her into a corner or something. Margaret was glad that the intense need had gone down some, but it was lingering...maybe she could wait it out...or wait until Forte lost it, and rub up against her. Margaret found _too_ many ways to get things done, she realized.

"Hm, Meggy." Forte sighed into her elvish lover's ear as Margaret rested on Forte, her hands on Forte's breasts, lips just out of the struggling knight's reach, while her legs held Forte's together. She thought to get her lover worked up with a kiss first, but decided that there was nothing quite as easy to put Forte in the desired state as Forte's vulva, so she let her hand drift downward, parting her legs to allow Forte to spread her legs so Margaret's hand could completely cover her, and started curving her fingers along slippery skin, pressing as roughly as she could while still rubbing quickly, listening to Forte's soft cries of pleasure.

"Say 'ah.'" Margaret sang, letting her tongue hang out. Forte's face flushed red as she lifted her head, "Nu-huh, you have to say it."

"Ugh...Meg..." Forte grumbled, her mouth open, reaching for Margaret's mouth, her tongue out for Margaret, eventually groaning as she decided to to play the elf's game, making a mental note to not kiss Meg's ear unless she wanted this again...though there was a certain aspect she enjoyed, Meggy was so sweet and playful, "A-ah...hmm...hmm." And the following kiss was _so_ nice, besides, it felt weird to try to tell Margaret what she wanted, even harder to use her actions to get her message across, kissing her tongue was _way_ easier than kissing Meg's neck and hope the elf didn't just think she was being affectionate, she hated explaining herself on her intention or level of affection during such an instance, and she was too shy about kissing Meg on the lips, that usually involved looking at her an letting her see how flushed she was...as a result, Meg usually initiated these moments, unless it was nighttime, Forte knew how to hold Meg, kiss her cheeks, work to the mouth, exciting each patch of skin her lips found along the way, Margaret usually got the idea...save that first time, when she remarked how cute Forte was being.

Forte gasped in protest, moving her head to the side to break the kiss, shuddering Meg's name desperately as the fingers ceased their work, "Now, now, Lil' Forte, just bear with me..." Forte whimpered long-sufferingly, but soon her nipples were being pleased by Meg's lips, tongue and fingers, occasionally kissing Forte deeply, but most times just touching Forte's lips with a wet finger, "Link, lick, lick." Margaret sang, and Forte took her finger in her mouth, licking it and letting Margaret slide through her lips like she was making love to her, when she was, in fact, delaying that very action in favor of teasing her.

Meg removed her finger from Forte's mouth and used her tongue instead, then surprised Forte with her fist against her thigh. The poor knight flopped her hips up and down, but to no avail. Thus unmade, she resorted to pulling Margaret's knee to her with her legs, but a mischievous chuckle saw Meg sit up on her knee, bite her lip, and rub circles into Forte with her knee, only to back up and and whisper seductively (Forte was _not_   getting helped by _any_ of this), "Do you 'knee-d' me, Forte?"

"Oh, for the loving love, a knee joke?"

"I've got another kind of joke too." Margaret grinned, baring her teeth to the whimpering knight, then falling over Forte, thrusting gently into her, making her hum happily, "I hope you have pet insurance, Forte,  because I'm about to wreck your pussy."

Forte bit back a giggle, "That was horrible, but I admit...that was pretty good."

"It's all in the book (Margaret was glad Forte asked her to do something with the book of dirty jokes Kiel got her for a gag present because of Leon, she had to admit, while an ass most days, Leon had some damn fine ideas) in the middle of my pillow, in the button up pillowcase."

"What?!" Forte paled and Margaret got off her.

"Find it for me, I'll go get a snack."

"How could you eat at a time like this?!"

"Side effects of having my ear played with...I'm serious, the sudden excitement increases body heat, which makes us burn calories faster, which translates to hungry, faster, longer."

 

Forte _just_ got the book out when Margaret turned her onto her back, a bunch of sliced pink melon some flan, and six strawberries were placed around her. She dropped the book and Meg smiled at her, "Don't worry about it for now, I'll make you read from it _after_ we get you a little...further."

Forte blushed and shifted her hip. Meg smiled and obliged her. It was one of the strangest things she'd seen, and the strangest thing Meg ever did in front of her, walk around naked so nonchalantly, like she owned the place (to be fair...) and eat fruit during sex...she couldn't help but feel there was a dirty joke somewhere in the _"_ _Key to Understanding Adult Jokes (I Kid You Not, Not For Kids!) Book_ " book. Despite the strangeness of it all, or rather, because of the strangeness of it all, the scene was strangely erotic, the strawberries were so red and vibrant, yet they weren't so out of place, and the red juices shining on Margaret's lips didn't seem so out of place at all. Margaret was just about to eat the flan ("Oh, yes, please!" Forte wanted to see that, Meg could sell her any sweet, and she really would be fine if she just watched, but she hoped she'd share) when she put the foodstuffs in her Rune Pocket, which was disappointing to the knight before she realized how close she was.

"Okay, Forte, pick a joke to try on me."

Forte knew from the hand moving away that this meant Margaret would continue teasing unless she did, so she grabbed the book and found one, "'If I'm an ass, then I want your finger in me.' I don't get it. Oh..."

"Oh, wow, jokes for every one, huh?"

"Oh, Meg, please?" Forte shook her hips against Meg, yelling in protest when the hand floated away, but the kiss Meg offered kept her a little occupied, until Margaret backed away again, "Please, please, Meggy...Meggy, oh, Meggy!"

"Sing my name, Lil's Forte!"

"Mega, Meggy, oh...Margaret, please, give me-"

"Did you like my cat joke?" Margaret asked as Forte arched her back, hours and hours of waiting coming to a climax. She would have to tell that one to Forte as soon as she became coherent again.

"Yes!" Forte gasped, basking in the hot desire she felt _boiling_ down there.

"Keep rubbing?"

"Yeah, Meggy!" Forte held Margaret's hand to have her rub circles as her body seized under Meg's hand.

 

Forte's belly slowly slowed the pulling in and releasing pattern and her breathing became gentle flows of air instead deep, ragged, desperate.

She turned to find Meg had sat her up, half a flan between them, until Meg stopped eating her pink melon (another dirty joke?) and offered a spoonful of the egg based dessert to Forte's lips, "So...you probably didn't here what you agreed too..."

"But I did like it...but I hadn't been specifically agreeing to anything."

"I know...I'm so horrible!"

"Why do you sound so happy about that?"

"Ha, ha, I don't know, but you're grinning, too!"

"You're cute."

"Well, you're cuter, 'specially when I tease you!"

"Well, you're a babe."

Meg bit her lip, smiling.

"Did I say something...off-color?"

"No, I just...didn't expect you top call me a babe...you're a babe, too!"

"I-I, uh...well...how many hours did you make me wait?"

"Hm, twenty minutes of teasing...then a two minute break to find food, then I don't, a handful of minutes driving you up the wall."

"Maybe next time...just skip to the part where you send me up the wall?"

"Ha, ha, not a chance! Lick my ears, face my wrath! Speaking of which...I wanted to please you before returning this to your attention." Meg laid down and held open her legs, "Apparently...I'm going to need to be...'fed' on both ends, so..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah...it's embarrassing, but after you did all that to me, I realized...there's still that feeling, and after what I was doing to you..."

"Say now more, Meggy, I've got you." Forte smiled as a light blush graced Margaret's features.

"I need a hero..." Meg whispered, letting out a soft moan as Forte kissed her warmth, gave her a long lick. Margaret ate another melon and decided she'd finish after she was dealt with, "She's got to be strong...something-something, and fresh from the fight...fire...whichever it was."

"Ha, ha, never learned the words?" Forte teased, before wrapping her lips around Meg's lower lips, sucking eagerly before sliding her tongue deep inside her groaning lover. Forte pulled out and replaced her tongue with her ring finger moving around in her as she made her way to Margaret's mouth. Margaret shuddered as Forte's tongue entered her mouth, played with her tongue. Forte switched to her longest finger again and ran it in and out of Meg's wetness, rocking against her hips pressing Margaret's upper back as she made love to her best friend, her crush of seven years, and her lover. As far as Forte was concerned, Meg was her wife, too, maybe not as official or public, but every bit personal. Forte slipped out of Margaret's mouth and stared into her beautiful blue eyes as she increased her speed, resting her forehead against Margaret's. This was the only time she wasn't really embarrassed, despite knowing she really had no reason to b embarrassed with Meg.

She felt Margaret's fingers press into her back and hummed lustfully. Forte laid Margaret down and licked the edge of Meg's mouth, slipping inside, and Meg suddenly screamed, her legs stretching pass Forte's hips as Forte caught her muffled cries, humming to her as Margaret rocked her hips pulling Forte to her as hard as she could, moaning as she let go and fell back, still rocking her hips with Forte's movements, gasping as Forte leaned back, holding the limp elf, letting the movements producing the slapping sounds slow down, halting altogether as Meg weakly ruffled her hair.

"Forte...that was incredible...look...how about...we wrestle when you're licking my ears, if you can keep me down, then you can do like this...otherwise this," she rested her fingers on her chest and smiled, "will be you."

"Fair enough." Forte agreed, laying Margaret down and pulling a blanket over them, licking her fingers clean while she held Margaret, who nibbled tiredly on some more pink melons.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...so, I hope you liked this, Bloodredevilhearted34, not much came to me except Margaret using Escape Magic to have Forte "deal" with her...THAT ended up becoming the consequence of teasing Margaret's ear, and then I kept thinking up other elvish quirks, and...I basically made up stuff as I went along.  
> Don't worry if the name changes, I'll keep switching, until I find something I like.


End file.
